Simplemente Chris
by Wwolf
Summary: Chris ha desaparecido, ¿que oscuro secreto puede obligar actuar de una forma tan extraña.?Situado despues de Chris Crossed.
1. Desaparecido

**Desaparecido:**

Hacia dos semanas que Chris había desaparecido. Fue de repente, sin decir una palabra simplemente un día estaba y otro no. Al principio las hermanas se habían alegrado de no tenerlo siempre encima con lo de destruir demonios y poder tener por fin un poco de tranquilidad en sus vidas. Sin embargo ahora estaban francamente preocupadas, las tres se habían sentido siempre inclinadas a proteger su luz blanca, primero por su inexperiencia y luego por la certeza de su juventud, 22 años había confesado una vez a Paige. Era un crío el pobre. Leo aunque intentaba disimularlo también compartía sus preocupaciones, Chris no le había caído bien en un principio, es cierto, pero estaba convencido que todo lo que había hecho, bueno o malo, había sido para salvar a Wyatt y su hijo era lo más importante par él.

Estaba arriba había preguntado a los otros ancianos si sabían algo de su desaparecido luz blanca. Su respuesta:

-Él nos bloquea, no podemos saber dónde esta, ni si esta bien.

Desengañado pensaba retirarse cuando una voz le llamó, era aquel anciano de aspecto adolescente que las embrujadas, habían ayudado a ascender. Era uno de los que mayor don para ver el futuro tenia.

-Tú puedes encontrarlo, solo tienes que concentrarte.

-¿ Si todos nosotros juntos no podemos encontrarle porque iba a poder yo solo?

El chico dejo escapara una media sonrisa.

- Pregúntale a él.

Leo quiso preguntarle más pero el se fue. Así que no le quedo más remedio que intentarlo, cerró los ojos y se concentró sin muchas esperanzas de que eso sirviera para nada. Pero lo sintió primero débil, luego más y más fuerte hasta que la localización de Chris se le hizo más clara que la de Wyatt o las embrujadas. Sin pararse que significaba esto orbitó.

Se encontró en un apartamento oscuro y pequeño, las botellas de alcohol, los frascos vacíos de pastillas y alguna que otra aguja, eran la única decoración del lugar. Y en medio de todo esto, Chris. Estaba sentado al suelo, con un cuchillo en una mano, parecía dispuesto a cortarse las venas en cualquier momento.


	2. Confesiones de un borracho

disclamer: Éstos personajes no són mios.

Advertencias: Lo que dice chris no es muy entendible, dibaga un poco, va borracho.

**Confesiones de un borracho.**

-Chris no- Corrió hacia él y le quito el cuchillo, él se dejo hacer, iba muy borracho y probablemente algo más

-Puedes quedártelo ya encontraré algún otro.

Leo lo cogió por los hombres intentando que razonara.

-Sabes que cortarte las venas no es la mejor solución Chris.- Por un momento parecía que razonaba.

-Tienes razón.- Por un momento. Después cogió una aguja del suelo- Aire a las venas es más afectivo.

-¡No!- Leo rápidamente le quitó también la aguja.- Suicidarte, me refiero a suicidarse, no es la solución Chris.

Él le miró con ira en sus ojos.- Y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga- Le gritó- nunca te ha importado lo más mínimo.

Leo se sorprendió, pero no era momento de preguntarse nada, lo importante es que el chico no hiciera ninguna tontería.

- Claro que me importas, no sé que te ocurre pero puedo ayudarte si confías en mi.

- ¡Mientes!- Gritó aún con más ira.- Yo nunca te he importado, nunca... nunca estuviste a mi lado.. nunca respondías a mis llamadas... solo escribías cartas, eso sí, muchas cartas, como si eso compensase el echo que te perdieras todos mis aniversarios, todas mis competiciones escolares, por no venir, no venías ni... ni cuando la profesora quería hablar contigo de mi extraño comportamiento.- Chris ya no gritaba, hablaba bajito y emocionado con la voz raspada por el llanto. Leo se convenció que le había confundido con otro. Pobre chico, pensó, ¿Qué clase de padre tuvo?-¿Pero sabes qué? Crecí y comprendí que no te necesitaba.. . ¿porqué iba hacerlo teniendo a mamá y a Wyatt? ¿Por qué iba a llorar por el hecho que tu no estuvieras si les tenia a ellos? Ellos también estaban ocupados pero siempre encontraban tiempo para dedicarme, tú no ¿porque ibas a perder tiempo con el pequeño e insignificante Chris?-su voz se había hecho dura, sus palabras destilaban ira y furia, le miraba directamente a los ojos. No era un error, Leo empezaba a marearse, no podía ser, no era imposible que... Chris dejo de mirarle fijó la vista, parecía perdido en recuerdos.- Mamá siempre cocinaba para mí, cuando tu no venías, me hacia un biscocho de chocolate... me dejaba ayudarla y después lo dividíamos en tres, una para mí, una para ella y otra para Wyatt... él mío siempre era el trozo más grande... Wyatt no protestaba, es más normalmente me daba un trozo del suyo y me abrazaba muy fuerte... casi me ahogaba a veces... Y mamá nos acariciaba el pelo... Y todo era perfecto.- un torrente de lágrimas empezó a caer al suelo- Fui muy tonto de no decirles muchas más veces lo mucho que les quería, de dejarme deprimir por ti, cuando los tenia a ellos, realmente estúpido.- Levantó la cabeza con los ojos brillantes- ¡¡Y ahora no están!!... muertos... tía Paige, tía Pheobe, mamá, el abuelo e incluso Wyatt- los enumeró tristemente- me han dejado... estoy solo...- su llanto era ya incontrolable- no quiero estar solo.

Leo quería consolarlo, necesitaba hacerlo, verlo así le rompía el corazón, pero después de lo que él había dicho acerca de su padre, de él, no se atrevía. Chris volvió a clavar sus ojos en los suyos y estaba tan desesperado y solo, que él ya no se controló más. Le abrazo intentando agarrar toda esa tristeza que le consumía.

-No estas solo- le susurró- Yo estoy aquí y te juro que no voy a dejarte, para nada.

Él se dejó abrazar, siguió llorando arrimado en su pecho. Leo solo podía acariciarle el pelo mientras le susurraba.

-Estoy aquí.- Una y otra vez intentando que él se calmara.

- Me miró- Chris volvió hablar tenia la voz de estar inmerso en sus recuerdos.- Me miró, quería decirme algo... incluso abrió la boca.. pero nada salió de ella... se desplomó delante mío... Fue rápido, no sintió dolor... o eso dijeron... Detrás suyo aquel estúpido demonio gritando a pleno pulmón "he matado a la última de las embrujadas"- Leo le abrazó aún con más fuerza- Wyatt le mató, por supuesto, y después no paró...demonios, brujas, eldars, inocentes.. todo lo que se le ponía por delante... nunca había estado bien... supongo que eso fue la gota que colmó el baso.. me ofreció estar a su lado.. crear un nuevo mundo.. pero demasiado gente moría... yo no podía.. no es que no le amase... es que no podía obviar tantas muertes...- se estaba disculpando, por no haberse convertido en un asesino- y no separamos... pero de alguna manera.. mientras él estaba vivo.. tenía algo por lo que luchar... nunca se me ocurrió que pudiera morir. Él el doblemente bendecido, el rey Arturo, el brujo más poderoso que nunca ha existido.. No ha llegado a los 25... casi resulta irónico. Y ahora yo ya no tengo nada por lo que luchar.. no tengo nada... los Warren acabaran conmigo, con el más patético de sus descendientes.

- No Chris- dijo Leo que no sabia cuando había empezado a llorar él también. Lo cambiaremos, ya veras como lo haremos, nadie va morir, vamos a construir un nuevo futuro.- Lo decía más para convencerse a sí mismo que al chico, que una vez desahogado se había quedado dormido.- Juntos, vamos a cambiarlo.


	3. Padre

**Padre **

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, le parecían horas, pero puede que solo hubiera pasado un segundo desde que Chris cayera dormido. Sentía su respiración sobre su pecho, profunda, regular, era un sonido tranquilizante. Se sumergió en él, intentando calmarse él también. Pero no podía, su mente revivía una y otra vez las palabras de Chris en un intento vano de asimilarlas. Era inútil. Contemplo su rostro, estaba pálido, tenia las mejillas hundidas y una barba mal arreglada, realmente estas dos últimas semanas no se había cuidado¿ Qué había hecho? ¿Dónde debía haber estado? En cierta manera no quería saberlo, en cierta manera necesitaba saberlo. Pero dejando todo eso, sus rasgos, ahora que se fijaba, tenían un aire a Piper, no era un parecido evidente pero estaba, ahora dormido se notaba más o puede que fuera simplemente porque era la primera vez que le miraba realmente. Por dios, era mitad luz blanca-mitad brujo, conocía a las embrujadas, la mansión, a Wyatt, era lógico quien era, era evidente, e incluso el nombre: Chris, siempre había querido poner a un hijo el nombre de su padre, lo señalaba. Recordó con pesar su desconfianza, sus gritos, los golpes... ¿Qué padre convive con su hijo durante meses y no se da cuenta de quien es? Uno que no cuida de su hijo, se respondió mientras las palabras de Chris" Nunca te he importado" le agujereaban por dentro.

Quería irse, olvidar, marcharse y poder destruir ese dolor que simplemente le estaba matando. Pero sabía que no podía, tenía que superarlo, de alguna manera tenía que salir adelante. Por Chris, tenía que demostrarle que podía ser un buen padre. Tenia que demostrarse a sí mismo que podía serlo.

¿Que hacer? Pensó en orbitarlo a la mansión, pero Piper.. No podía decírselo, no así, no con Chris en este estado, le rompería al corazón. Aún se culparía, y no podía permitirlo menos cuando era evidente que el único culpable era él. Lo que estaba claro es que no podía quedarse aquí en aquella habitación ruinosa y sucia. Por suerte conocía diversos lugares que podían ser útiles, sitios donde llevaba sus protegidos cuando era necesario, había uno no muy lejos de San Francisco.

Cogió a Chris en brazos y orbitó tan suavemente como pudo, intentando no despertarle. Se sorprendió de lo poco que pesaba, todo y ser más alto Chris era de complexión muy ligera, además esas dos semanas le habían dejado en los huesos. Lo dejó con sumo cuidado en la cama, el chico se removió un poco pero no abrió los ojos. Leo volvió a examinarle, tenía la ropa sucia, rota y algo mojado, seguramente de alcohol, fuera como fuera no era saludable dormir así. Siempre con la mayor suavidad posible, le quito los zapatos y la camisa. Se sorprendió al ver su torso desnudo, realmente estaba muy delgado. Además había las cicatrices, líneas finas y rojas que se hundían o sobresalían de la piel, rompiendo su pálida monotonía y evidenciando que su vida no había sido fácil.

Piper le llamaba. No quería dejarle solo, aunque estaba seguro que no iba a despertarse, si tenía que fiarse de sus instintos de medico y luz blanca, iba a dormir unas doce horas seguidas. Aún así, quería pasarlas vigilándole, en cierta forma compensándole. Suspiró, beso su frente:

- Vuelvo enseguida.- Le murmuró. Pero una mano le cogió del brazo.

- No me dejes- Suplicó Chris entre sueños. Parecía mucho más joven, un niño solo y abandonado. Leo acarició su pelo, la llamada de Piper no parecía muy urgente, seguramente podría esperar.

-No voy a irme. Me quedaré contigo.- Chris se relajó, Leo busco una postura más cómoda mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

-¿Wyatt?- La pregunta hirió a Leo en lo más profundo, ¿qué clase de padre había sido, que su hijo confiara más en su hermano que en él? Tuvo ganas de decirle que no lo era, que era su padre, pero la palabra sonaba demasiado aliena incluso para él, ser padre te lo ganas, y estaba claro que él no lo había hecho.

Cuando su respiración volvió a ser profunda y regular, señal inequívoca de un sueño profundo, Leo orbitó silenciosamente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper estaba sentada en el invernadero con Wyatt jugando en su falda. Recordó las palabras de Chris, muertos. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo Chris sin explotar?

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó, su voz no sonó como la habitual porque Piper le miro raro.

-¿Podrías quedarte con Wyatt esta noche? Es que yo tengo cosas que hacer.- Se entendía la palabra cita entre líneas. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos.

-Bueno- Pensó en Chris- No puedo.

Piper le miró sorprendida.

- Es que estoy ocupado, ¿pueden ocuparse Paige y Pheobe?- Le miro rogando que no hiciera más preguntas.

- Supongo que no les importará- Le miró suspicaz.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Leo la miró, quería decirle la verdad, pero sabia que en ese momento no era el adecuado, no puedes decirle a una madre que acabas de evitar que su hijo, aún no concebido, se suicidase. No lo aguantaría.

- Nada importante.

Piper volvió a mirarle de aquella forma, decía claramente no te creo.

-Es Chris, ¿Verdad?

-Oh, dios mío- Paige acababa de entrar por la puerta- ¿esta muerto?

-¡No! Esta bien...

-¿Le has visto?

Antes de Leo pudiera pensar como salir de esa, sintió que Chris había orbitado.

-Tengo que irme, mañana os lo explicó.

Orbitó antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera reaccionar.

-Chris es una mala influencia para él- Decidió Paige, al ver la cara de preocupación de Piper añadió- Tranquila yo haré de canguro.

-Eh, ah, no hace falta, esta noche no voy a salir.- Dijo esta mientras miraba el lugar donde hacia un momento había estado Leo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PadmaPatilNaberrie:**Gracias por el review, espero que te guste la continuación


	4. Silencio

**Estos personages no son mios.**

**Silencio.**

"_Cuando era pequeño tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Los demonios que les atacaban de día volvían en sueños de noche. Y eran aún más temibles entonces. Con la luz apagada, temblando dentro de su propia cama; a Chris le parecía que todos los monstruos que había visto en su corta vida, y eran muchos, volverían para atacarlo. Se sentía solo pero no quería molestar a nadie con sus estúpidos terrores nocturnos. Le hubiera gustado ser Wyatt, que parecía nunca tener miedo de nada, pero solo era Chris, el segundo y menos poderoso niño de la casa, y estaba aterrorizado. _

_De repente unos destellos azules y blancos aparecieron, como si alguien orbitara, pero nadie apareció. Simplemente las luces persistieron, iluminando la habitación, disipando la oscuridad y el miedo. Chris miró a su hermano, no se había movido pero él sabía que había sido él, murmuro un gracias que no tuvo contestación. Tampoco hacía falta que la tuviera. _

_Mirando las luces con los ojos adormilados por primera vez Chris se dio cuenta del vinculo que había entre él y Wyatt. Más adelante le podrían nombre telepatía o vinculo mágico y mental entre hermanos. Pero en aquel momento Chris solo tuvo la seguridad que pasara lo que pasara Wyatt siempre estaría de alguna forma pendiente de él. Y eso era suficiente para él._

Ahora, muchos años más tarde Chris tenía que enfrontarse a la prueba más dura de todas las que había conocido, tenia que encararse al silencio."

Chris había orbitado pero solo 2 metros, se encontraba en el suelo, balbuceando cosas sin sentido. Leo intento acercarse a él pero una fuerza proveniente del propio Chris lo empujo atrás. Golpeo fuerte y dolorosamente contra la pared, un hilo de sangre salió de su cabeza. No iba a matarlo obviamente, pero algo de su interior se preguntó si esa no era otra forma que tenia Chris de castigarlo por lo mal padre que había sido y ese pensamiento si lo estaba matando. Mirándolo racionalmente no tenía fundamento, Chris no estaba en condiciones de planear ninguna venganza, dudaba que supiera que era Leo él que estaba con él. Dudaba que supiera que había alguien, dudaba incluso que supiera donde estaba. La pregunta era que le estaba pasando¿drogas, un encantamiento? Tenía que dejar sus sentimientos de lado y centrarse en el problema. Tenía que conservar la cabeza fría, pero era difícil sino imposible cuando se trataba de su hijo el que estaba allí sufriendo sin aparente motivo. Como por respuestas a sus rezos una orbita se formó allí, era el muchacho Eldar que le había informado donde encontrar a Chris.

Es una suerte que se nos diera el poder para orbitar a todos los eldars después del ataque de los titanes. Creo que fue idea tuya.- Comentó en tono cortés, de la misma forma que podía haberlo hecho en algún descanso de sus interminables reuniones.

Leo lo miró con los ojos llenos de ira.

Tu sabes algo¡explícamelo! – Le ordenó, con la razón abandonada en alguna callejuela. Poco le importaba el resto, en aquel momento su hijo era lo más importante. Ahora entendía porque a los ancianos no se les permitían tener hijos, siempre sería primero un padre, luego uno de ellos.

Te ha costado comprenderlo- Contestó el otro sin perder la calma y con unos ojos demasiado sabios para el chiquillo que aparentaba.- Pero yo no creo que eso sea malo, aunque solo es una opinión entre muchas del gran coro. Y contestando a tu pregunta, sí, sé algunas cosas de lo que esta pasando aquí. No muchas, solo las que mi don para la visión me ha concedido.

Antes que Leo pudiera decir algo más el chico levantó la mano rogando silencio y cerró los ojos concentrándose. Durante unos interminables segundos solo se oyó los gemidos confusos de Chris. Finalmente el chico abrió los ojos y con una lentitud exasperante se sentó en la cama y empezó hablar:

¿Sabes el vinculo que existe entre las tres embrujadas?

Leo afirmó bruscamente con la cabeza, claro que lo sabia, había sido su luz blanca durante seis años y se había casado con una de ellas. ¿ Cómo no iba a saberlo?

Bueno pues- continuó el otro calmado como si nada pudiera estorbarlo- multiplícalo por mil y súmale un par de poderes como telepatía o empatía y tendrás una idea vaga de lo que era el vinculo entre Chris y Wyatt. No me refiero en que se pudieran leer la mente, no, me refiero en que a veces les era imposible averiguar donde empezaba uno y donde acababa el otro. Normalmente el vinculo no tendría que ser tan fuerte pero diversas circunstancias en la vida de ellos dos lo amplificaron y fortalecieron. Por eso Chris es el único capaz de salvar a su hermano, porque, aunque el no lo sabe es, es el único que sabe lo que le ocurrió.- Lo explicaba como podía haber explicado el teorema de Pitágoras, fuera como fuera ponía a Leo de los nervios.- Pero¿Qué crees que ha ocurrido cuándo uno de ellos ha muerto¿Cómo ha quedado el otro? El vinculo es tan fuerte que siguen unidos, solo que uno no esta. Es como estar permanentemente conectado a la muerte. Destrozaría a cualquiera y le esta destrozando a él.

¿Qué puedo hacer para desconectarlo?

No puedes, hay una razón para cada cosa y hay una razón para eso. Chris tiene que superarlo solo, pero no puede hacerlo solo. Dale esperanzas para el futuro y lo logrará.- el chico se levantó dispuesto a irse pero Leo se lo impidió.

¿Desde cuanto lo sabías?- su voz había ira, furia y un descontrol que nunca había imaginado que pudiera haber.- ¿ Desde cuando sabías que era mi hijo y has permitido que siguiera hiriéndole¿ Porque has esperado dos semanas para decírmelo?- marcaba cada palabra como si fuera un logro pronunciarlas.

Si el chico se intimidó no lo demostró.

Tener el don de ver el futuro es muchas veces una maldición, no podía decirlo sin el peligro de empeorar aún más las cosas, incluso ahora me estoy arriesgándome mucho al contártelo.- Por primera vez había un rasgo de sentimiento humano en su voz, tristeza,- vemos cosas pero la mayor parte del tiempo tenemos prohibido intervenir.

Leo se calmó.

Lo siento.

No pasa nada-La voz recobró la serenidad habitual.- En los momentos que deliré no puedes hacer más que estar a su lado, pero habrá momentos en que este más racional, espera a ellos para decirle que le esta pasando. No le ocultes nada. Es un muchacho fuerte, puede lograrlo, siempre que tenga los apoyos necesarios. Confía en él, confía en ti y sobretodo aunque suene raro confía en Wyatt. Recuerda que hay una razón para todo.

Se fue dejando a Leo casi más confundido que cuando llegó. Chris seguía murmurando cosas sin sentido, de vez en cuando algún objeto volaba para estrellarse contra la pared, también había habido varios intentos de orbitar pero parecía demasiado débil para hacerlo.

Costaba pensar racionalmente, el dolor, tan físico como mental, lo tenían acorralado, pero tenía que superarlo. Por un muchacho de ojos verdes que se estaba muriendo delante suyo, un hombre capaz de darlo todo por salvar a su hermano. Por un bebe de cabellos rubios que crecería hasta aterrorizar a su hermano y que moriría indudablemente joven. Por una mujer, que le había robado el corazón con su sonrisa, destinada a ser asesinada delante de sus hijos. Tenía que cambiar esa pesadilla. No había tiempo para lagrimas ni para derrumbarse. Había que luchar contra ese destino y lo primero era salvar a Chris. Respiro profundamente e intento calmarse, tenía que enfocar el problema de una forma fría y racional, sino no lo conseguiría.

Obviamente Chris no estaba en condiciones de hacer ni decidir nada. _Estar a su lado._ Bueno, podría hacer algo más, hacer que estuviera cómodo y se sintiera seguro. El suelo no era lugar para él. Tendría que conseguir que permaneciera en la cama, la única manera que se le ocurría era atarlo, dudaba que a él le hiciera ilusión pero cuando volviera en sí ya lo desataría. Leo no volvería a cometer la estupidez de irse dejándolo solo, eso seguro. En cuando sus poderes lo más lógico era atarlos también. Estaba claro que no los controlaba, eso implicaba magia. ¿Llamar a las embrujadas? Piper, quería esperar a que Chris estuviera mejor para que pudiera darle la noticia él mismo. Pheobe, era incapaz de guardar un secreto y Paige, podía pedirle ayuda si fuera necesario pero de momento prefería ocuparse el mismo. Tenía que demostrarse que podía hacerlo, tenía que probarse que podía ser un buen padre. Tendría que hacerlo él pues; pero estaba prohibido para un eldar utilizar este tipo de magia. Iba en contra las normas. Este pensamiento le hice reír. A la mierda las normas.

Hizo la operación con sumo cuidado. Una vez el chico en la cama y sin sus poderes lo ató procurándole no lastimarlo pero a la vez que las cuerdas aguantaran su fuerza. Verlo así le rompía el corazón todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, le hacía imposible pensar que hace escasamente dos horas no tenía ni idea de quien era Chris, nunca habría imaginado que su vida pudiera cambiar tan bruscamente.

Besó su frente llena de sudor.

Vamos a solucionar esto. –Era una promesa solemne, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de cumplirla.

Se sentó en una silla, una del poco mobiliario que no había sido destruido, y dejó que el dolor, el cansancio y la desesperación se adueñaran por fin de él.

Su madre riñéndole... su padre alzando la espada contra él... Wyatt ejercitando con excalibur... el abuelo escupiendo sangre... cuatro tumbas juntas... las imágenes se fueron difuminando lentamente dejando solo la cálida sensación de un rayo de sol en la cara. Chris abrió los ojos y la luz los hirió. Intentó moverse pero algo se lo impidió, eran cuerdas podía notarlas aferrándole las muñecas y los tobillos. Volvió abrir los ojos, percibió más que vio una habitación pequeña y desordenada, multitud de objetos parecían haber sido lanzados violentamente contra la pared, y finalmente se fijó en la persona que dormía sentado en una silla. En un irracional momento, aturdido aún por los sueños, pensó que era Wyatt y que estaba prisionero. Un chillido de angustia floró de sus labios. La figura se despertó y Chris pudo ver que estaba equivocado, no era Wyatt, era Leo. O un desecho de lo que una vez fue su padre, tenía los ojos rojos, las señales del llanto eran patentes en sus mejillas, su pelo estaba revuelto y por el cuello se entreveía lo que parecía un hilo de sangre reseca. Se quedó absortó mirándole durante unos segundos, luego el puzzle que eran sus pensamientos se recompuso... Wyatt, claro que no podía ser él ya no tendría que preocuparse nunca más por eso. Y lo demás dejo de importarle, se hundió en su cama y esperó que la oscuridad volviera a poseerlo, simplemente estaba cansado de luchar.

¿Cómo te encuentras¿Quieres algo para desayunar?- La voz le arrastró de nuevo a la luz. Asintió bruscamente con l'esperanza de que Leo lo dejara solo. Entonces ocurrió algo que revolucionó incluso aquel Chris medio muerto. Leo lo besó en la frente, sus labios lo acariciaron en un gesto de ternura que Chris no recordaba nunca haber recibido de su padre, mientras le susurraba en voz firme y suave

Ahora vuelvo.

Estos dos gestos le confundieron, volvió abrir los ojos e intento enfocar mejor esta vez para asegurarse de que era Leo. Lo era.

Leo- Su voz le sonó extraña a él mismo. Tenía la lengua pegada en el paladar y todo sonaba lejano, como en un sueño. Todo era aún un medio sueño. Leo se había quedado parado en medio de l'habitación y Chris se esforzó por recordar. El viaje al pasado, Valhala, tres mujeres rubias, limpiadores, Bianca, la ultima vez que vio a su hermano, Bianca muerta y después un gran vació. ¿Cómo Leo sabia quien era¿Qué había ocurrido¿Por qué estaba atado¿Qué era esa oscuridad que le amenazaba continuamente? Intentó poner en alto sus preguntas, al principio solo conseguía un leve balbuceo pero lentamente fue ganando firmeza. Con cada palabra el dolor que sentía se fortalecía pero a la vez se iba despertando un poco más, acercándose a la luz. Al rato estaba lo más despierto y racional que había estado en dos semanas. Su padre le tenía en brazos y le acariciaba el pelo; protección y ternura, Algo que el otro Leo le había proporcionado en cuentagotas y que ahora le era ofrecido con tanta abundancia que tenia medio a ahogarse. A la vez le hablaba, en un susurro similar al que había utilizado Wyatt para deshacer sus temores de pequeño y que Chris se esforzó por descifrar.

Después del almuerzo te explicaré todo lo que quieras.

Chris negó con la cabeza y pronuncio un claramente:

Ahora.- No quería que su padre se fuera, temía la oscuridad, como siempre, temía al silencio, algo nuevo. Y estos dos estaban acechándole. También estaba el echo de que por primera vez en su vida su padre estaba prestándole atención, comportándose como un padre debería hacer. Podía ser egoísta e infantil pero no quería que terminase, llevaba demasiado tiempo esperándolo. Una parte le decía que tenía que estar enfadado con él pero estaba demasiado cansado para discutir incluso consigo mismo y se estaba bien en sus brazos. Leo empezó hablar pero su voz se difuminó rápidamente, intento esforzarse para oírle_. ¿Porque te esfuerzas¿Acaso hay algo en tu futuro que valga la pena? _La voz, provinente de su propio cerebro, eclipsó la de Leo. _Contéstame ¿té queda algo por lo que luchar?_ Chris no supo contestar. _Entonces ríndete. _La oscuridad volvía a ganar terreno, el silencio se hizo más ensordecedor que nunca. Chris no encontraba respuesta a las preguntas por lo tanto dejó que le poseyeran. Solo una parte de él, la más infantil puede, la que en algún lugar aún creía en su padre, se reveló. Con un último y extenuante esfuerzo gritó:

Sálvame del silencio.- En realidad no fue más que un susurro. Después se rindió y las imágenes, sin sentido ni orden, volvieron a ocuparlo todo.

Leo dejó escapar un grito de frustración, había sido un lapso tan corto de tiempo... Pero no podía permitirse caer en la desesperación esperaría otro y la próxima vez lo haría mejor. Por lo menos se había despertado y durante un rato, lo había visto en sus ojos, había sido Chris. Sí, el luz blanca que conoció, odió, más tarde comprendió y ahora amaba desmesuradamente. Todo había ido muy rápido pero Leo estaba seguro de eso. Chris era su hijo y un hijo del cual podía estar orgulloso. Ahora solo faltaba esperar.

Con el paso del tiempo todo se convierte en rutina y esta extraña situación no fue una excepción. Chris deliraba a intervalos regularos de siete u ocho horas después despertaba; a veces eran escasamente unos minutos a veces aguantaba más, su record eran cuarenta siete minutos, contados con esperanza por Leo, luego volvía a caer en aquel extraño sueño y todo volvía a empezar.

Leo casi no se había movido de l'habitación, haciendo caso omiso de las llamadas de Piper y las demás embrujadas, cuidaba a su hijo día y noche. Lo cambiaba con frecuencia, incluso lo peinaba. El cuarto estaba mucho más limpio, tenía un pequeño sofá donde Leo se estiraba cuando el cansancio le vencía y la música sonaba día y noche.

Cuando Chris le había preguntado por este detalle, Leo le había recordado su primer ruego. Había sonreído, un regalo de los dioses para Leo y le había comentado que no era aquella clase de silencio al que temía. Igualmente le había hecho una lista de sus grupos favoritos. Algunos no los conocía, suponía que aún no existían, pero por lo demás comprobó gratamente que tenían gustos similares. Hablaban de muchas cosas y la verdad concedían en muchas. Pero había dos cosas que Leo no podía quitarse de la cabeza; primera Chris nunca le había llamado padre, aunque parecía recibir con gusto sus mimos siempre le llamaba Leo y realmente estaba empezando a odiar su propio nombre; segundo y más preocupante, Chris no mejoraba al contrario empeoraba. Había intentado darle razones para vivir, pero él siempre que se acercaban ni que fuera de puntillas a este o otros temas, cambiaba bruscamente de dirección. Sus delirios se hacían más profundos y a veces pasaba horas enteras gritando el nombre de Wyatt, una y otra vez. A Leo lo volvía loco, Wyatt, Wyatt, saber que no era a él a quien gritaba lo ponía, aunque le daba asco reconocerlo, celoso. No sabía como salvar a su hijo, no sabía que hacer.

Leo llevaba siete días desaparecido y Piper ya no sabia que hacer para controlar su angustia. Primero Chris y después Leo. Su mente no podía sino hacer teorías cada vez más rebuscadas sobre que les podía haber ocurrido y sus sueños empezaban a estar llenos de luces negras. Wyatt lloraba, se levantó de la cama y lo sacó de la cuna.

Tú también le añoras ¿verdad?- lo apoyo sobre su pecho.- No sabes que daría por saber donde está.

Sintió una extraña pero familiar sensación y de repente estaba en otro lugar. Wyatt la había orbitado. Besó su frentecita:

Mi hijo es un sueño.- Le dijo tiernamente. Él, como si pudiera entenderla, le sonrió, ya no lloraba.

Miró el lugar donde se encontraba y no pudo sino asombrarse. Chris, extremadamente pálido, en una cama atado y su marido, a lo que quedaba de él, dormido en un sofá. Leo había cuidado a Chris pero a la vez había fallado estrepitosamente en la tarea de cuidarse a sí mismo. Piper nunca, y eso que lo había visto a punto de morir, lo había visto peor. Descabellado, con la ropa sucia y rota, tenía una barba incipiente y parecía, cosa imposible en alguien ya muerto, mucho más viejo. La música, una balada lenta y melancólica, no ayudaba sino a pensar que estaba en el lecho de muerte de alguno o puede de los hombres de l'habitación. Wyatt no parecía haberse percatado de ese ambiente, al fin y al cabo era un bebe, solo reía contento de haber encontrado a su padre. Estiró las manecitas hacía él y se auto orbitó sobre él.

El peso despertó a Leo, por alguna extraña razón no se sorprendió al encontrarse con su hijo en su regazo. Lo apretó dulcemente contra sí mientras murmuraba lo mucho que le había echado de menos. De repente su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa de triunfo, se levantó de golpe y riendo, con aquella risa que da encontrar que la solución de un problema aparentemente difícil esta delante de tus narices, se acercó a Chris. Se sentó al borde de la cama y con Wyatt aún en brazos intentó despertarle. Dulcemente lo zarandeó un poquito y besó su frente mientras lo llamaba. Al principio parecía que nada iba a despertar aquel cuerpo inerme pero lentamente Chris pareció volver a la vida. Sus ojos se abrieron una rayita, solo un atisbo de verde y su boca se esforzó para pronunciar un sonido. Un leve susurro. Leo igualmente le impuso silencio.

Quiero mostrarte algo Chris- su voz sonaba emocionada- Quiero a enseñarte el futuro.- Puso a Wyatt entre ellos dos.- Le ves, por favor Chris mírale, esta bien, esta sano y es bueno Él es el futuro, lo demás podemos cambiarlo. Pero no puedo hacerlo solo... tenemos que hacerlo juntos.- Su voz temblaba parecía estar conteniendo mucha emoción.- Si no puedes confiar en nada más confía en eso, por favor.- Era difícil decir si Chris le había sentido o no, sus ojos seguían medio cerrados. De golpe pero a la vez con aquella extraña lentitud adormilada que parecía poseerlo hizo un movimiento con el brazo. Leo lo desató, acarició la pequeña cabecita de Wyatt y algo parecía estar cambiando en él, una variación pequeña pero importante. – Ves es algo por lo que luchar- Parecía vacilar, cogió aire lentamente en busca de las palabras adecuadas.- no puedes rendirte.. dios sabe lo que has sufrido... pero debes... hazlo por él... encuentra la fe... si no puedes hacerlo por mí, por ti, hazlo por él... por tu hermano... te lo suplicó Chris... Lucha.- Una solitaria lagrima; de desesperación, cansancio, tristeza o puede las tres cosas a la vez; salió de sus ojos. Chris se la limpio mientras el cambio se hacía más patente, continuaba siendo un hombre cansado al borde del abismo pero al menos ahora parecía vivo, muy vivo.

Lo intentaré, padre.- Pro primera vez le había llamada padre.

No era una promesa firme, no era una solución, pero era algo y la verdad Leo se hubiese conformado con mucho menos.

En un rincón de l'habitación, Piper observaba l'escena

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Gracias por tu review, siento la tardanza al actualizar, mucho lio en el instituto te guste. No te quejeras que es un capitulo corto.


	5. Madre

**Na: En este capitulo sale un personaje de la séptima temporada, aún así esta fuera de contexto y no creo que pueda spoilear algo importante de la trama de la temporada.**

**Madre.**

La capa rozaba el suelo con un movimiento elegante y calculado, se confundía entre demonios, brujos malignos y otros seres incalificables que llenaban el bar. La presencia de unos luces negras le hicieron temblar ligeramente, era consciente del peligro en que se exponía, en el que exponía el resto de los suyos. Pero algunos riesgos se debían tomar, algunos sacrificios se debían hacer, para servir al bien supremo.

La encontró en la mesa acordada. La observó antes de acercarse, quería asegurarse que había el menor riesgo posible, una mujer sola, joven y bella, su rostro emanaba un aire casi dulce. Obviamente era un engaño, una astucia del monstruo que realmente era para que los ingenuos se confiaran. A él no le pasaría, él estaba por encima de las apariencias físicas, él veía el interior de las personas, ella era un demonio, el mal. Le repugnaba tener que hablar con un ser así. Pero el bien supremo escribe recto con líneas torcidas y el niño era una amenaza global.

No es normal tener un cliente tan selecto.

Monstruo, pensó pero se controló.

Vayamos al grano.

Tengo que avisarle que le va salir caro lo que busca. Oh claro que sé lo que quiere, por algo me llaman la vidente ¿No?.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Piper miraba la escena que se proyectaba delante de sus ojos sin entenderla, las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su interio demasiado miedo, era demasiado cruel. No era posible que... r pero no lograba desentrañar su significado o si lo hacía pero la verdad le daba

¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- Fue la angustia de siete días interminables, fueron las tres semanas de preocupación, fue la irrealidad de la situación en general... Todo se condensó y salió en aquel grito desesperado, necesitaba poner las cosas en su territorio, en su mundo de reglas y normalidad. Se acercó a Chris porque así habían sido las cosas hasta en este momento, porque él estaba en medio de eso, porque era imposible que...

¿Qué truco es este?- Le gritó, no estaba enfadada, estaba furiosa aunque no sabia la razón ni el objetivo de esa ira irracional que le golpeaba en el pecho. Cogió aire para volver a gritarle pero se paro de golpe, helada. Y durante unos segundos la situación se paralizó, como si Piper la hubiera congelado.

Chris parecía apunto de romperse, el dolor en sus ojos era tan intenso que Piper pudo sentirlo en lo más profundo de su ser. Nunca hubiera imaginado ver a Chris tan frágil, tan vulnerable... tan humano.

Leo parecía a punto de estallar, su mirada era fuego de ira intensa, tenía los músculos en tensión, iba proteger a Chris a toda costa, parecía un impulso casi territorial.

Y Wyatt lloraba.

Podía verse a sí misma acercándose a la verdad, y cuando más cerca estaba más ganas tenía de huir de ella. Estaba bloqueada, tenía demasiado miedo de dar cualquier paso en cualquier dirección. Chris se rindió antes, sus ojos se cerraron y volvió a caer en aquel extraño y espeluznante sueño del principio. Entonces una canción se elevó por encima de los llantos. Una triste balada al piano y una voz rota por el dolor rasgó el ambiente:

_"Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?"_

Mientras escuchaba el doloroso lamento de un padre para su hijo muerto, mirando el largo cuerpo, casi sin vida, de Chris; Piper no pudo seguir auto engañándose más. La verdad la perforo y le golpeo en todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Su odio encontró su presa, ella misma. Su mundo dio un vuelco de 360 grados y cuando volvió a mirarlo todo había cambiado. Demasiado rápido y demasiado brusco para entenderlo del todo. Cogió a Wyatt para que callara, para tener algo real en que apoyarse, porque en ese momento solo la rutina podía salvarla de caer en la locura.

_"I must be strong and carry on"_

¿Cómo?- preguntó a l'aire, cómo iba a perdonarla Chris, cómo iba a perdonarse ella misma. Leo la abrazó y supo que aún no sabia lo peor.

¿Qué más?- Preguntó con dulzura, sabia que era egoísta pedírselo, sabia que le dolería saberlo, pero necesitaba conocer que ocurría. Los dos lo sabían. Leo cogió aire y Piper se imaginó que sus palabras dolerían como cuchillos. Se equivocó. Dolieron mucho más.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Puedes decirme cómo eliminar a la amenaza ¿sí o no?

Puedo decirte muchas cosas, pero todo tiene un precio...

¿Que quieres?- La joven, demonio, le clavó la mirada, aparentemente sincera.

Quiero ser humana.

¿Qué?

Que quiero tener alma, sentimientos, capacidad de sentir, incluso envejecer... ya sabes humana. Esas criaturas que pueblan el mundo de arriba.

Gildeon se sorprendió¿qué clase de estratagema era ese¿Cómo iba a beneficiarla el echo de ser humana? Evidentemente algo se le escapaba.

Imposible.

Entonces no hay trato- Se levantó dispuesta a irse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La comida de su madre tenía siempre aquel sabor único y especial que no solo le satisfacía el apetito sino que le daba seguridad, le hacía sentirse protegido, en casa. Era el recuerdo de mañanas perezosas cocinando a su lado, risas y conversaciones a baja voz mientras los otros aún dormían. Solo ella y él.

Pero esos dulces recuerdos desaparecieron rápidamente dando paso a la sangre que salió de su cuerpo y a unos ojos marrones que perdieron toda su vitalidad en un segundo mientras una frase no pronunciada se quedó en su gola. Un segundo, toda una vida, es lo que duró el cuerpo en el aire antes de estrellarse en el suelo, muerta.

¡Mamá!- su voz se perdió en el vacío, en la oscuridad. Solo estaban él y Wyatt que le miró con odio, con esa mirada loca que le dio en aquel fatídico día mientras preparaba una bola de energía para él. El único momento en que Chris creyó sinceramente que le mataría. Pero no lo hizo, hizo algo mucho peor. Lo dejó solo.

En la silenciosa oscuridad solo estaba un triste niño perdido que ya no quería huir más.

_Ríndete- _la voz provinente de algún lugar le aconsejó suavemente-_ No hay nada por lo que luchar, no hay nada que puedes hacer, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir y igualmente no conseguirías nada. Deja de luchar donde no hay victoria posible._

Y Chris quería darle la razón pero algo le retenía. Lo prometí, pensó, tengo que intentarlo al menos.

_Lo prometiste a Leo, se franco que le importa a él lo que hagas. Nunca le has importado lo más mínimo. Si quieres ayudarle libérale de esta carga, déjate ir. Es lo mejor._

Es lo mejor- murmuró Chris. Pero el olor persistía y los gritos de un niño sonaron de lejos, un hablar incoherente de un bebe. Wyatt, por él, tengo que resistir por él.

_Wyatt está muerto. No hay esperanza_.

Siempre hay esperanza.

_Fracasarás_- vaticinó la voz, con un deje burleta. Aún así calló y Chris se despertó.

El olor se hizo más fuerte y el hablar más claro. Todo volvió a ser real, aunque esto no le consolaba, la realidad era dolorosa, demasiado.. No podía dejar de repetirse las palabras de la voz. Abrió los ojos, Piper tenía Wyatt en brazos que reía mientras jugaba con su pelo. Leo limpio y afeitado los miraba desde el sofá. Era una imagen familiar perfecta, harmónica. La voz tenía razón él sobraba. Cerró los ojos, quería dormirse, quería desaparecer. Pero no le dio tiempo, su padre le había visto, se levantó rápidamente cogiendole el brazo con cariño.

¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preocupación, tristeza. Piper le miraba y algo le brillaba en su mirada, unas lágrimas batallando por salir, Wyatt ya no jugaba. Toda la armonía rota. Evidentemente él sobraba.-¿Tienes hambre? Piper ha hecho el desayuno.

Lo sabía el olor impregnaba la habitación, dulce como su madre, afirmó aunque no tenía hambre. No se merecía esta comida, no se merecía nada. Leo se fue con Wyatt en sus brazos. Piper o su madre, las dos con el mismo cuerpo y con la misma alma, era difícil diferenciarlas, se quedó allí mirándole. Con sus preciosos ojos marrones ocultándole todo el vía crucis que había pasado las últimas horas. Era un monstruo por hacerla sufrir de esa manera. Largo su mano pequeña en dirección a su cara. Esquivo el gesto, tenía miedo a romperse si ella le tocara, a dejar ir todo le que llevaba dentro, no quería preocuparla más. Una lágrima escapó de los ojos de su ¿madre?.

Lo siento- Dijo con la voz aguda esforzándose para no llorar.- Lo siento tanto.

Genial, le había echo llorar, era un monstruo, un error de la naturaleza.

No hay nada que sentir, tu no has hecho nada- Le susurró, por dios que parara de llorar. Todo la culpa era suya, solo suya, todo lo que tocaba se estropeaba.

Si yo no existiera todo sería mejor.-Lo dijo para sí mismo inconscientemente en voz alta.

No digas estupideces.- Le increpó Piper con un tono que se parecía peligrosamente al de su madre.-Solo quería tocarte para asegurarme que el milagro era real.

Chris levantó las cejas sorprendido-¿Qué milagro?

Piper le miró, igual como lo hubiese hecho su madre.

Tú.-Se tomo un tiempo antes de continuar con aquella voz dulce que años antes (o después) utilizaría para calmar sus terrores nocturnos.-¿nunca te he explicado que ocurrió poco antes de quedarme embarazada de Wyatt?- No esperó respuesta continuó-Fui a ver al doctor, me dijo algo de tejido cicatrizado y me preguntó si había recibido golpes duros en el vientre, me pareció una broma de mal gusto. La cuestión es que me dijo que era improbable sino imposible que pudiera tener hijo. Yo me derrumbé y aunque intentaba hacerme la fuerte por Pheobe y Leo, perdí la esperanza y la fe.Cuando nació Wyatt, pensé que no podía pedir nada más que era toda la recompensa que el destino me iba dar. Y ahora descubro que tengo otro hijo, un hombre valiente y generoso dispuesto a darlo todo por su familia.Si yo te digo valiente y generoso es que lo eres¿ok?- añadió al ver su cara.- No puedo creer que tenga tanta suerte, Chris. Tu y Wyatt sois lo que me hace pensar que puede que esto tenga algún sentido. Sois un milagro, los dos. Así que no quiero oírte decir una estupidez como esta nunca más. ¿De acuerdo?.

¿Era Piper o su madre la que hablaba? Chris no podía decirlo se parecía tanto a su madre... Eran la misma persona pero a la vez eran distintas. Sintió como algo en su interior, algo que llevaba atado desde hacía años, se aflojaba solo un poco. Los suficiente para que una ola de sentimientos confusos le invadiera y amenazara con romperle, desestabilizarle... se controló rápidamente y sonrió. No quería preocuparla.

Leo miraba la escena, nunca había imaginado que Piper hubiera sufrido tanto antes del nacimiento de Wyatt. En eso eran idénticos ella y Chris en ocultar el dolor en su interior, ocultarlo de los demás hasta que estallaban. No era el momento de preocuparse, tenía que disfrutar de ese mágico momento que era Chris sonriendo. Puso a sus dos hijos juntos sentados en la cama y se situó al lado de la mujer que más amaba. Durante unos instantes quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Parecía perfecto, una bonita imagen familiar. Wyatt estaba a su lado bebiendo su biberón y Piper y Leo comían tranquilamente. Los cuatro en la cama, saboreando la deliciosa comida de su madre. En silencio porque no hacían falta las palabras.

_Es todo una farsa y tú lo sabes._

La duda le asaltó, pero se la comió con el desayuno, aunque no tuviera hambre. No quería preocuparles. No sería él quien destruyera esa perfección.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Por qué quería ser humana? No lograba desentrañar sus intenciones y eso le ponía nervioso.

¿Cómo sé que realmente tienes algo útil para mí?

La vidente lo miró, parecía estar calculándole, midiéndole.

¿Cómo sé que vas a hacerme humana si te lo digo?

Confía en mí.- Ella rió.

Yo no confío en nadie.

Una buena norma en este mundo pero yo soy un anciano.

Razón de más para no confiar en ti.

Se midieron en silencio, el demonio parecía saber algo importante...

Te lo prometo, te haré humana si me dices cómo eliminar a la amenaza.

¿Matar al niño?- Gildeon hizo un gesto ligeramente brusco ante sus palabras no tenía que pensar en él como un niño, era un peligro para el futuro. Destruirle era l'única forma de salvar el bien supremo.- Bueno, puedo decirte una parte tú me haces humana y te digo la otra.

Trato echo.

La vidente le dio una última mirada antes de hablar con voz misteriosa.

La puerta para matar el bebe es apartar a su familia de él.- Eso ya lo sabia, pero antes que pudiera cortarla ella continuó.- Y la mejor forma es utilizar a su hermano.

¿Qué? No hay ningún hermano.

Sí lo hay, ha venido del futuro para salvarle.

¿Chris¿El luz blanca?- la chica afirmó.

Dentro de poco, el poder de tres efectuará un gran hechizó para salvarle y esos instantes serán tú única oportunidad de coger al niño. Ahora tienes que hacerme humana.

Gildeon sonrió, tenía lo que buscaba.

Claro pero no voy arriesgarme a usar mis poderes aquí, vamos fuera- le sugirió con dulzura. Mientras salían, ella detrás, le preguntó:

¿Y la otra parte?-Ella hizo una mueca rara.

Cuando sea humana te la diré.- Confirmó su sospecha no había segunda parte, no había problemas para su plan. Al salir del bar unos brujos cogieron al demonio.

Matadla.

Ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras le gritaba.

Me lo prometiste.- Era el mal, era un demonio¿Cómo un demonio se atrevía hablarle de moral, todo era por el bien supremo.

Giró sobre sus pies y se aseguró de continuar estando protegido por la capa. No le gustaban las muertes, al fin y al cabo era un pacifista. Y se dispuso a salir de una vez de allí para volver al lugar que le correspondía. Ahora solo tenía que esperar. La amenaza sería eliminada.

**Grácias:**

**Nikki14,** Thanks for your reviews, I love all. I hope you like this. If you would have a suggestion you Only have to say.

Bien aquí se acaba mi incursión a l'ingles, hago lo que puedo;-). Grácias por tus comentarios en serio.


	6. Interludio, camino al infierno

**Disclamer:** Charmed no es mio.

Nota del autor: La cancion del capitulo anterior es "Tears in Heaven" de Erik Clapton

N, a2: en cursiva la voz dentro de la cabeza de Chris, en negrita los recuerdos de Chris.

**Interludio. (Caída hasta el infierno)**

**Gildeon:**

Paciencia, era cuestión de tiempo, solo tenía que esperar y los hechos ocurrirían. Tenía a los hados a su favor, estaba escrito, un niño tan poderoso no debía existir, bajo ningún concepto se podía permitir esta aberración. Tanto poder lo volvería malo, era obvio que había sido un error dejarlo nacer, dejar que Piper y Leo lo tuvieran. Él enmendaría el fallo, arreglaría el mundo, lo portaría al bien. Leo lo entendería, con el tiempo incluso le estaría agradecido, seguro, todo el mundo se lo agradecería. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie viera el peligro que ese error de la naturaleza era? Ciegos, totalmente cegados por su faz angelical, por su aparente inocencia¿él era el único que lo veía tal como era¿Que intuya el peligro¿La destrucción?.Sí, por eso era su misión, él era el elegido y no pararía hasta liberar el mundo.

Sólo debía tener paciencia y los hados le darían su oportunidad.

**Chris:**

No había descanso, la voz siempre estaba con él le hería y le confundía la razón. Parecía conocer todos sus secretos, hasta el más oscuro de sus anhelos, y lo aprovechaba para torturarle día y noche. Fría y cruel lanzaba latigazos envenenados a su conciencia. Nunca había mencionado su objetivo, no hacía falta, Chris lo conocía, aún no sabía descifrarlo, pero lo conocía. Era algo sumergido siempre allí, siempre a flor de piel, tan cerca que podía palparlo, sentirlo pero suficientemente lejos para no poder comprenderlo. Últimamente aún estaba más cerca, ese pensamiento oculto le invadía a veces y casi, casi se le revelaba pero el miedo siempre le paraba a una milésima de comprenderlo. Miedo a que una vez dicha la intención de la voz, una vez la verdad desnuda delante él, no habría vuelta atrás y el paso siguiente le aterrorizaba.

_- ¿No decías que harías cualquier cosa por Wyatt?_

Puta voz, siempre atacándole donde más dolía, reinando en esos sueños incompletos, oscuros y silenciosos, llenos de fragmentos de sus peores recuerdos que le invadían enigmáticos y dolorosos desde...

_-Que dejaste morir a tu hermano._

Odiaba la voz, la odiaba porque revelaba sus pensamientos más sinistros porque le mostraba una salida desoladora y oscura, una que no se veía capaz de emprender...

_-Aún._

Aún.

**Leo:**

El sol hirió sus pestañas despertándole, aún así, por unos instantes, dejó que la pereza le venciera. No recordaba la última vez que durmió tan placidamente, tan dulcemente; pero si sabía lo que lo había provocado: el cuerpo desnudo de Piper, su cabeza en su pecho, el contacto de su largo y sedoso pelo entre sus dedos, la música de su respiración acompasada, el sonido tosco y repetitivo de su corazón, el calor de su piel... todo, todo lo que era Piper, todo lo que significaba, le calmaba. Parecía haber algo laxante, algo mágico en ella, algo que le hacía sentirle seguro y lucido, algo que le daba sentido a las cosas, algo que le llevaba a un lugar que nada tenía que envidiar al cielo, algo tierno, cálido, doloroso a veces y nunca fácilmente comprendido pero algo que le ayudaba a descifrar correctamente el significado de la palabra BIEN. Piper era eso y mucho más.

La había añorado tanto y se había sentido tan perdido sin su compañía.

No pudo evitar sentirse algo más optimista, los ataques habían bajado, no parecía haber nadie en el inframundo lo suficientemente poderoso o loco para atacar al hijo de las embrujadas. Y Chris, bueno, Chris últimamente estaba más contento, sonreía más.

Se auto mentía obviamente, algo se movía a su espalda, algún peligro acechaba y no era capaz de aislarlo, no sabia quien podía intentar volver malo a su pequeño. ¿Quién podría ser tan poderoso y desalmado para hacerlo? Tal vez debería comer su orgullo y pedir ayuda, Gildeon podría ser de gran utilidad seguro.

Y Chris es cierto que sonreía más y parecía más optimista, cuando estaba despierto. Pero sus sueños, si es que podían llamarse así esos largos periodos en que estaba inconsciente diciendo incoherencias, eran más profundos y aterradores que nunca. Chris temblaba, sudaba, se retorcía, gritaba a Wyatt, mientras por sus ojos cerrados parecía pasar el peor de los infiernos. Aunque el peor infierno era estar allí sentado, impotente, incapaz de hacer nada mientras su hijo sufría. Su corazón se desgarraba lentamente y parecía que el dolor le desbordara en lágrimas amargas que brotaban de sus ojos mientras que los de Piper permanecían secos, demasiado dolor para que pudiera expresarlo con simples lágrimas, solo se quedaba a su lado esperando con él, esperando el milagro. El milagro que eran esos ojos verdes abriéndose y aquella voz falsamente jovial:

-Buenos días.- Mañana, tarde, noche, no importaba siempre que Chris se despertaba les deseaba buenos días. Era un código preestablecido, una vena de normalidad a sus vidas. Ellos le sonreían e intentaban aprovechar el máximo de aquellos pocos minutos con Chris. Él solía jugar con Wyatt, intentar ayudar en la recerca del que convirtió a Wyatt. (Eso último seguía siendo según él la principal prioridad ignorando por completo su estado.) Y a veces, muy pocas veces, hablar sobre el futuro.

Aunque eran momentos agradables, duraban muy poco, luego Chris caía inconsciente y la verdad no había ni el más mínimo indicio de una sonrisa en sus sueños, nunca.

Las cosas no iban bien, pero hacía más de un mes, desde que descubrió la verdad sobre Chris, que Leo no descansaba... Y no sería malo que por una vez intentara ver el lado bueno de las cosas, intentar, aunque fuera por un instante, no preocuparse. Al fin y al cabo eran los buenos, el destino iba a ayudarlos.

**Chris:**

"**No lloró durante el funeral de su madre, tampoco en los penosos días que le precedieron y en los aún más penosos días que le sucedieron. Quería llorar, sabía que era lo correcto hacerlo, sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero simplemente no podía. Se sentía vacío, desconectado de la realidad, como si todo fuera una atroz pesadilla, como si no fuera posible que eso le sucediese a él; y ni una triste lágrima escapó de sus ojos. **

**Hasta tres meses después. Hasta que un día, después de comer, recogió la mesa y un baso se le resbaló, chocó contra la mesa, y se rompió dejando miles de cristales esparcidos a su alrededor. En aquel momento algo en él se rompió también. No entendió exactamente el que, ni que extraña analogía mental lo produjo, solo que el nudo que oprimía su estomago, creció y creció, hasta descontrolarse, hasta estallar. Empezó a llorar y una vez empezado no pudo parar, torrentes furiosos bajaban por sus mejillas y cuando más intentaba controlarse más se desataban. La casa tembló y sabía que era peligroso, que tenía que parar, pero no sabía como. De repente unos brazos le rodearon y unos labios besaron su frente, Wyatt, sin hacer preguntas innecesarias. Él le comprendía, él estaba allí para cuidarlo. Wyatt estaba con él y como por arte de magia Chris pudo relajarse, un poquito.**

**Estaba claro que su hermano no iba a dejarlo solo. Nunca."**

_- ¿ Y como tú se lo devuelves? Apuñalándole por la espalda. Realmente deberías tener un diploma al mejor hermano del mundo._

- Cállate.- Intentó ignorarla, de verdad que lo intentó pero esa voz no callaba, incluso cuando estaba despierto le fustigaba. Intentaba pensar en otras cosas en lo que decían sus padres, pero ella insistía con sus comentarios cínicos y crueles implantando dudas en su corazón, dudas que lo estaban matando.

Pensaba que despierto era mejor pero lo cierto es que en ningún lugar podía huir de esa voz, en ningún lugar.

Era la primera vez en un mes que se despertaba solo¿Dónde estarían sus padres? Sabía que era infantil pero un aparte de él le encantaba que estuvieran con él, sobretodo su padre, que le cuidaran. Una parte de él solo quería olvidar y ser amado.

_-¿Dónde están? Imagínatelo, pasando un buen rato sin ti. Es lo que solían hacer antes que tu vinieras ¿Sabes? Antes que tu les separaras._

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?.

La voz rió, entonces Chris recordó esa sonrisa y entendió. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral mientras asimilaba su descubrimiento. No odiaba la voz, no más. Tampoco tenía miedo, había dado un paso, uno sin retorno y era casi un alivio, un macabro y horrible alivio.

**Piper:**

Lo había decidido de golpe, mientras se estaba vistiendo y planificando con Leo su día. Cómo un matrimonio, pensó, bueno lo eran ¿ o no?. Todo era muy confuso realmente, el descubrir la verdad sobre Chris les había unido como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso puede que estuvieran más compenetrados, como si su separación les hubiera enseñado el alcance real de su amor. Por supuesto aún había heridas, heridas que sangraban y dolían, pero Piper se había reafirmado en la idea de que Leo era el hombre de su vida.

Puede que fuera ese pensamiento, esa seguridad, lo que la hizo decidirse:

- Hoy hablaré con mis hermanas. Sobre Chris.

Leo la miro un momento:

- Entonces yo hago la primera guardia, ya hace demasiado que le dejamos solo.

Leo aconsejaba, nunca criticaba y siempre le dejaba decidir cuando se trataba de sus hermanas. Le daba seguridad para decidir por ella misma. Era su roca.

-Dile que le quiero.

-Ya lo sabe.- Leo sonrió y se dispuso a irse. Hubo un inconfortable silencio al despedirse, uno que Piper rompió besando sus labios.

- No es el único.

La sonrisa de Leo le recordó que su marido también podía ser infantil e inocente como un niño de cinco años.

Pero en el momento de la verdad no se sentía tan segura, ella y sus hermanas se habían distanciado inevitablemente cuando se mudaron y entre que Jasón no sabia nada sobre magia, el problema de Richard con su adicción y ella con lo de Chris casi no habían hablado. No pudo evitar pensar que Chris se pondría histérico, el poder de tres descompuesto. Una oleada de emociones confusas le invadió al pensar en Chris.

Realmente necesitaba a sus hermanas más que nunca.

- ¡Paige¡¡¡Y trae a Pheobe contigo, rápido!

Aparecieron tres minutos después.

- ¿Cómo es¿Dónde esta?

- ¿Quién?

Paige la miró interrogativamente.

- El demonio¿no nos has llamado por un demonio?

- No, creo que tenemos que hablar, tengo algo que deciros.- Le costaba articular las palabras, no sabía cómo explicárselo.

Las dos alzaron las cejas:

- ¡Oh dios mío! Chris¿lo habéis encontrado? Leo sabia algo ahora lo recuerdo. ¿Esta muerto¿Es malvado?

-NO- la última cuestión le hizo enfurecerse, nadie volvería cuestionar la bondad de su pequeño, jamás.

-¡Wyatt¿Le ha pasado nada?

-No

- Claro, la fiesta de aniversario, dentro de poco cumple un año. ¿No?

-No- Pheobe frunció el ceño- Quiero decir si, Wyatt cumple el año dentro de poco- la verdad es que no había pensado ni siquiera en la fiesta, se sintió culpable- pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar.

Había añorado a sus hermanas pero se había olvidado de lo cargantes que podían llegar a ser.

Las dos se habían quedado quietas mirándola fijamente, finalmente Pheobe habló despacio, su voz parecía más madura.

-Es algo grave ¿verdad?

-No... si... es complicado... - Realmente no sabia como clasificarlo.

Pheobe y Paige la abrazaron, después se sentaron, serias, mirándole, no más preguntas:

-Di, sea lo que sea.-dijo Paige totalmente seria, dándole confianza.

Por lo visto también se había olvidado de lo maravillosas que eran, pero la verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo explicárselo.

**Leo:**

Cuando llegó al cuarto lo primero que vio fue la cama vacía.

-Chris- exclamó, mientras intentaba que el miedo no se apoderase de él e hacer algo útil, sentirlo, orbitar, moverse...

-No te preocupes, papá, estoy aquí.-Dijo una voz a su espalda.

Leo se giró, Chris estaba allí y estaba bien. Más que bien, estaba mucho mejor de lo que había estado en el último mes. Despierto, en pie, sin signos de aturdimiento o de caerse, incluso su voz había sido más fuerte y clara. Chris estaba bien, realmente estaba bien, por fin después de aquel horrible infierno estaba curado. Sentía tanta alegría que podría llorar de pura joya, no podía esperar a decírselo a Piper y hubiera orbitado en ese mismo instante si l'alegría y la sorpresa le hubieran permitido pensar en eso. Además le había llamado papá, era la primera vez que lo hacía. Si había un instrumento para mesurar la felicidad, él lo rompería por exceso, no recordaba haber sido tan feliz en su vida. Lo abrazó incapaz de pronunciar aún ninguna palabra.

-Lo siento, papá.

¿Lo sentía¿Por qué? Ahora todo era perfecto. Entonces algo le golpeo y todo se volvió oscuro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Primero eran murmullos inconexos, lentamente fueron uniéndose unos contra otros hasta coger significado.

-En esta noche oscura

sus dones se ocultarán

y hasta que la luz pura

del alba no brille

no volverán.

¿Un poema? No un hechizo podía sentir como sus poderes le eran arrebatados. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y todo bailaba a su alrededor. Intento enfocar, entender, una silueta emergió de la boria¿Chris?.Si parecía él, quiso hablar pero no le dio tiempo una luz le cegó y Chris desapareció con ella. Orbitó

Con gran esfuerzo rescató de su confusa mente los últimos acontecimientos, entonces entendió menos.

Chris estaba bien, estaba curado o eso le había parecido ¿porqué atacarle¿ Porqué atarle sus poderes?

Para venganza, pensó, mientras aquel sentimiento de culpa e impotencia que arrastraba desde que supo la verdad de Chris crecía y amenazaba con ahogarle. Pero no, no era eso, había algo más, algo peor.

"lo siento, papa"

¿Qué era lo que sentía? No tenía lógica. A no ser que... no eso no, cualquier cosa menos eso, que sea venganza, que quisiera matarle, se lo merecía pero que no fuera... No podía ser que..

Se levantó, estaba mareado, todo daba extrañas vueltas a su alrededor y no tenía sus poderes ni la más mínima idea de donde podía estar Chris, no importaba porque Chris no iba hacerlo, antes él muerto. Iba a salvar a su hijo, uno que ni tan siquiera tenía aún, uno sin el cual no podía vivir y después iban a salvar a su otro hijo juntos. No había estado nunca tan decidido, ni dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por algo.

**Piper:**

-Es sobre Chris- Un buen comienzo, que no se notara lo nerviosa que estaba, seguro que se le notaba pero no podía evitarlo. No era algo fácil de explicar, era complicado, implicaba muchas cosas, era demasiado personal para poder condensarlo en simples palabras. Sus dos hermanas la miraban y no sabía como continuar. Entonces Wyatt empezó a llorar, dos segundos después el timbre del teléfono se le unió y ni una milésima de segundo más tarde Piper noto como su estomago se volvía una roca y supo que algo iba mal, algo iba decididamente mal.

-Chris-murmuro mientras con un salto se levantaba y cogía el teléfono, era Leo, lo sabía de alguna forma lo sabía, como también de alguna extraña y horrible forma ya sabía lo que en rápidas y pocas frases él le contó. No había tiempo para explicaciones, no había tiempo para tristeza u otros sentimientos lo único que importaba ahora era Chris. Salvarlo, costara lo que costara.

- Paige, encuentra a Chris¡¡Ahora!

Las dos la miraron sorprendidas, no había tiempo.

-Hazlo.-No iba llorar porque no habría nada por lo que llorar.

-Pero Piper- Paige hablaba calmadamente ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmada?.- Llevo un mes intentándolo, no puedo...

Boom, el jarrón explotó, no quería hacerlo pero no podía controlarse, tenía que intentarlo tenían que salvarlo.

-¡Vuelve intentarlo, no pienso permitir que nada le ocurre a mi hijo así que vuelve a intentarlo!

La sorpresa en sus rostros fue mayúscula, pero no había tiempo.

-¿Tú hijo?- Consiguió murmurar a duras penas Pheobe.

- El hermanito de Wyatt- Murmuro como toda explicación mientras se giraba para intentar hacer callar a su pequeño y calmarse. Pero no parecía que nada hiciera efecto en el bebe y aún menos en ella.

De repente desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en una playa, Piper la conocía, había jugado con sus hermanas allí cuando era pequeña, era un lugar muy bonito. Al segundo otra orbita y sus hermanas estaban allí.

-Chris debe estar aquí- Dijo Paige- Cómo cuando Wyatt supo donde estaba Leo cuando este estaba en Valhala.

Piper ya no le escuchaba, miraba derecha e izquierda y adelante al mar. Muy al fondo, casi ni se veía, una cosa flotando. ¡Chris! Empezó a correr cómo una loca, ni siquiera oyó Paige orbitar. Alguien la paró justo antes de lanzarse a l'agua, Pheobe:

-¿Estas loca y Wyatt qué?- Dijo señalando al bebe que aún tenía en brazos- Yo voy. Nado mejor- Dijo con una voz que no admitía replicas antes de saltar ella a l'agua.

Piper se quedó allí, sentada a l'orilla, sintiéndose completamente inútil mientras Wyatt lloraba y ella se sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

**Leo**

Ni siquiera vio a Paige, de repente alguien le orbitó y se encontró en la playa, Wyatt llorando, Piper y Pheobe arrastrando algo desde el agua. Chris.

Nadar nunca había sido su fuerte, en su época la gente no iba a la playa tan a menudo, pero ahora se lanzó a l'agua sin ni siquiera pensarlo, ayudo a Pheobe a sacarlo de l'agua. Aún respiraba, lo dejaron a l'orilla. Leo no quería, quería abrazarlo, sofocarlo.

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué? – Preguntó, no esperaba respuesta pero la tuvo.

-Wyatt- Chris hablaba bajito, cómo un suspiro.-Él me habla, esta en mi cabeza, día y noche, quiere que vaya con él, que me reúna con él.

- No es verdad- Dijo Piper que estaba al otro lado cogiendo fuertemente su hermano- Wyatt no quiere eso.

Pero cómo saberlo, lo único que sabían de su hijo, lo poco que Chris les había explicado, mostraban a alguien malvado y obsesionado con el poder.

- Pero no calla, nunca, y yo ya no puedo más, no puedo luchar más.

- Aguanta un poco más, por mí, por nosotros, por favor Chris, aguanta un poco más.- Dijo Piper luchando contra las lágrimas, mientras acariciaba su pelo.

No pudo saber si Chris la escucho o no, había vuelta a caer inconsciente.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio:

- ¿ Y tus poderes?

- Chris me los ató por una noche para que no pudiera...- No pudo continuar estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Otro silencio

-Vamos a casa- Dijo Paige mientras los cogía a todos y los orbitaba.

**Pheobe.**

El silencio la estaba matando, había cogido a Wyatt porque Piper obviamente no estaba para eso. Chris, aún no podía creérselo, aún ni siquiera le había entrado la idea en la cabeza.

Tenían que hacer algo, no podía soportar ese silencio.

- Si el problema esta dentro de su cabeza deberíamos ir allí ¿No?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nikku14:**Grácias por tu comentario, te prometo que ahora que estoy de vacaciones, avanzaré mucho más rápido...

Si Gildeon esta totalmente loco, me gustan los malos que creen que estan haciendo el bien, para todos. Lo encuentro ironico.

Si hay alguien que me lee y no me revisa hacedlo por favor. ¿Quien quereís que entre en la mente de Chris? Las hermanas, leo, Piper, solo alguna de sus tías, pensad que quien se quede fuera luchara contra Gildeon.


	7. Lazos de sangre

**Disclamer: No poseo a Charmed.**

**6.Lazos de sangre**

Cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras contemplaba a su hijo, inmóvil, preso de algún extraño sueño del que solo se escapaban convulsiones y algún que otro murmullo inconexo de terror. Piper lloraba y las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos hacían dos trazas casi simétricas por su cara y se perdían en el suelo, el cuello o la ropa. Temblaba ligeramente cuando cruzó l'habitación, sola, había pedido a todos que se fueran. No hubiera aguantado sus miradas, ni siquiera la de Leo, sobretodo la de Leo. Se sentó en la cama y espero unos segundos, los suficientes para repasar mentalmente las frases, su macabro plan. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y ira, la sangre se mezclo con la sal produciendo un liquido aún más indigestivo en su boca. Todo, cada partícula de su cuerpo, le gritaba para que se fuera de allí que encontrara otra salida. No lo hizo. Suspiró, era ese instante o nunca, movió su mano derecha mientras la izquierda se cerraba convulsivamente sobre el vial.

Despertó a Chris con ternura. Él se revolvió y protestó ligeramente. Finalmente la miró:

-¿Mamá?- Una voz tenue y cansada, tal y como Leo había pronosticado la última "aventura" de Chris le había dejado agotado, al límite de sus fuerzas. El Chris que tenía delante no solo no podía moverse sino que su cerebro estaba demasiado cansado para entender que ocurría allí... para recordar que hacía allí... "Y ellos iban a aprovecharse de ello", se añadió Piper con amargura y auto desprecio.

-Sí, cariño, soy yo- dijo mientras besaba su frente, dejando una huella de sangre a su paso- Estas enfermo pero no te preocupes, enseguida te pondrás bien.

Chris parecía confuso y adormilado, gesticuló lentamente y dificultosamente:

-¿Y Wyatt?

Piper le enseño el vial, mientras le apartaba un mechón de su cara.

-Wyatt quiere que bebas esto, yo quiero que bebas esto, es para que te pongas mejor.

En otro momento Chris la hubiera mirado con suspicacia, hubiera preguntado qué era, qué había y realmente para qué quería la poción, seguramente se hubiera negado a beberla sin exigirle los ingredientes y los posibles efectos secundarios. Pero en ese momento, solo cerró los ojos y abrió la boca, con toda la confianza del mundo. Piper casi hubiera preferido la primera opción porque la fe de su hijo, la ingenuidad con que confiaba en ella, era como un cuchillo que retorcía su corazón y revolvía su estomago al revés.

Trabajosamente Chris se bebió todo lo que la temblorosa mano de Piper le dio, el efecto fue inmediato, con un espasmo de dolor Chris se puso rígido y después se quedó quieto, inmóvil, más que dormido, menos que muerto.

Si Chris se hubiera despertado mientras ellas estaban dentro de su cabeza, las consecuencias hubieran sido imprevisibles y catastróficas la única manera de hacer el hechizo era asegurando que Chris no despertara en el proceso y la única forma de conseguirlo era esa. La poción le mantendría dormido cuatro horas, tres es lo que duraría el hechizo. Si algo salía mal, si algo se escapaba de su control... No, no quería pensarlo, iba a salir bien. Dentro de poco iba a tener a su precioso neurótico dando vueltas por allí, obligándoles a destruir medio inframundo antes de desayunar. TODO IBA A IR BIEN.

Leo la rodeo entre sus fuertes brazos, se deshizo de él, no necesitaba que nadie le dijera que era necesario, que había echo bien en drogar/ envenenar a su hijo, que era la única forma y no necesitaba que nadie la consolara, porque no habría nada por que llorar, iba a salir bien. Y sobretodo no entendía porque no paraba de pensar en los días después de lo de Prue, porque esta situación era totalmente distinta, no tenía nada que ver, ella no iba a perder a nadie más. A nadie más. Se limpio las lagrimas de un manotazo.

-Hagámoslo.- Tenía que ser fuerte por sus hijos.

Pheobe y Paige se acercaron a su hermana en silencio, para ellas todo era aún muy reciente, no hacía ni dos horas que su irritante luz blanca se había convertido en un héroe, en un mártir, en parte de su familia, su sobrino. Leo les había explicado, en líneas generales, la situación: Wyatt malvado y muerto, un mal invisible y, por lo visto, inminente que trastocaría su pequeño ángel y un gran héroe yendo al pasado, siendo maltratado por su propia familia( eso no lo había dicho pero no hacía falta), para salvar a su hermano, a su familia, al mundo. Demasiada información y demasiado poco tiempo. Las dos estaban justo asimilándola pero no importaba, iban a ayudar después ya habría tiempo para entenderlo, tiempo para preguntar.

-Tendrías que irte de aquí.- le dijo Pheobe a Leo muy suavemente como si tuviera miedo de romperle, él le clavo mirada triste, húmeda pero determinada:

-Yo voy- Era egoísta, pero:

".-_ Y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga- Le gritó- nunca te ha importado lo más mínimo."_

No podía quitarse las palabras de su cabeza, ni el sentimiento de culpa de su estomago, tenía que verlo, tenía que sentirlo porque una parte de él aún se negaba a creerlo. Necesitaba saber, entender que hizo tan mal, para poder arreglarlo, para ser un buen padre. Uno que Chris se sintiera orgulloso, uno el cual Chris llamara en sueños y le llamara papá siempre, no solo antes de...

-Pero ¿Y Wyatt?- la voz de Pheobe le alejó de sus pensamientos.

- Estará bien, está con la canguro elfa en la escuela de magia.

- ¿Escuela de magia?- Ahora era Paige quien preguntaba, siempre bajito como si estuvieran en un lecho de muerte. No, nadie acababa de pensar eso, no estaban en un lecho de muerte, solo tenían miedo a despertar a Chris, era eso.

- Es una escuela para jóvenes brujos, está protegida, nadie poder morir allí dentro, además la dirige Gildeon.

-¿Gildeon?

-Un eldar- musitó Piper por lo bajo y con evidente asco en su voz.

-Un gran amigo mío- defendió Leo- Mi mentor, estaba entre los eldars favorables a nuestro matrimonio.

Piper hizo un sonido de incredulidad por lo bajo; pero después volvió a mirar a Chris, no era el momento de discutir por los estúpidos eldars.

- ¿Vamos?- no era una pregunta era una orden.

Increíblemente las dos hermanas no hicieron más preguntas. Estaban desbordadas, en fase de shock. El cerebro humano tiene un limite de asimilación y ellas lo habían desbordado. Lo último que necesitaban eran más cosas en que pensar, en ese momento se hubieran creído cualquier cosa solo para no tener que preocuparse por ella. Pheobe pensó que no le iría mal un pensadero(1), nada mal.

_-"Respuestas necesitamos tener_

_que en la cabeza de Chris aguardan_

_para que nosotras podamos comprender_

_que las puertas de su mente se abran"_

Nadie noto nada, pero de repente estaban en el sótano, un sótano que parecía ligeramente distinto al que recordaban.

- Hola.- Les llamó una voz infantil a sus espaldas, se giraron, un niño de no más de cinco años les miraba sentado a un lado de la escalera. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro un poquito largo, un mechón caía sobre su frente haciendo resaltar sus enormes y brillantes ojos verdes, había algo en sus facciones, puro, frágil, tierno e inocente, que iba directamente al corazón.

Claro que los pensamientos de los protagonistas no fueron tan poéticos, sus líneas de pensamiento fueron más bien:

" Que monada, que ricura, acuchicuchi, voy a secuestrarlo"-Pheobe

"¿Este es Chris? Wow, es adorable"-Paige

"OH dios mío este es mi hijo, este es mi hijo..."-Piper y Leo.

Pero antes de que nadie dijera nada, Chris les impuso silencio.

-Ssshhhh.- Les dijo mientras se levantaba, era realmente muy pequeño, puede que solo tuviera cuatro años.- Me estoy escondiendo- les confió en voz baja, después de dar un vistazo a su alrededor como si se asegurara que nadie más le observase, añadió en voz aún más baja y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.- He roto el jarrón de mamá. No ha sido queriendo- Se defendió enseguida- Estaba probando mi telequinesia y me he descontrolado, un poquito. Mi madre me matará.-Acabó bajando la cabeza.

Leo se inclinó:

- No, seguro que lo entenderá.-¿Cómo alguien podía enfadarse con él?

-Es la sexta vez.-dijo muy colorado y después añadió en un murmullo bajísimo.- Esta semana.

Paige y Pheobe soltaron una carcajada, Piper se quedó helada mientras Leo lanzaba una discreta sonrisa de comprensión a su hijo, él se la devolvió y era tan maravilloso verle simplemente sonreír, sin cargar esa tristeza, ese nerviosismo y ese dolor que parecían convivir permanentemente con su versión adulta, que ni siquiera Piper pudo enfadarse, aún así había un tono ligeramente tenso cuando le preguntó.

- ¿Es una mala semana?

- No estáis aquí para saber eso.- Contestó dejándose caer sobre las escaleras. Se puso la mano por el cuello de su camiseta y sacó un medallón atado a una fina cadena, lo apretó entre sus dedos.- Creo que deberíais continuar por allí- Dijo señalando a sus espaldas dónde por arte de magia había aparecido un portal.-Buena suerte.

Todo miraron el portal, era oscuro, muy oscuro.

-¿Dónde lleva?

Chris se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé—Y después con una sonrisa irónica añadió- no es mi hechizo.

Esa frase les recordó el porque de ese viaje. Chris. Sus sonrisas se desvanecieron. Retorno en ellos aquella extraña sensación de correr una cursa a contrarreloj y de estar perdiéndola. Tenían que continuar.

Un segundo antes de entrar Leo giró la cabeza: Chris sentado allí sonriéndole, inocente, feliz y a salvo. Perfecto simplemente perfecto. Atrajo a su esposa, para él siempre sería su esposa, con un brazo.

-Vamos a conseguir eso para nuestra familia. – Le dijo en un susurro procurando que sonara creíble para los dos. Ella giró la cabeza y sonrió al pequeño que ahora les hacía adiós con la mano. Entonces una alarma se activo en ella, algo más estaba en esa habitación, algo grande, algo malo. Desde dentro del mismo Chris parecía surgir una sombra oscura.

-¿Qué demonios...?

Y la escena cambió.

Estaban en un parque y era de noche, una noche oscura casi sin luna. Un chico, Chris dedujeron, era el único ser vivo que se entreveía. Debía tener unos once o doce años, era delgado pero bastante alto y en él ya se entreveía mucho del Chris que conocían. Travesaba el parque por la mitad, con las manos en los bolsillos y con un, aunque intentaba disimularlo, gran nerviosismo. De repente se tiró al suelo, esquivando dos bolas de energía que chocaron violentamente en el suelo. Antes que pudieran reaccionar orbitó, apareció muy cerca de donde estaban, y con un movimiento desvió dos bolas más pero no pudo ver el individuo cubierto con una capa negra que apareció silenciosamente a su espalda. Este lo cogió y lo tiró rudamente al suelo mientras hacía un extraño movimiento con la mano. Chris se quedo luchando al suelo con una especie de fuerza invisible.

-¡Deja a mi hijo en paz!- Grito Piper intentando explotar al individuo, pero nada sucedió. Leo intentó golpearle pero le atravesó.

-Estamos en un recuerdo, no podemos cambiarlo.- Dedujo Pheobe.

Mientras tanto Chris había conseguido liberar una mano, con un gesto imperceptible, hizo mover unos árboles, el extraño giró su cabeza distrayéndose un segundo, el justo para que Chris se levantara y le diera un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz. El desconocido retrocedió un instante mientras el otro intentaba orbitar. No le dejó, agarrándole por un brazo le golpeo duramente al estomago y lo volvió a tirar al suelo. Pero esta vez él estaba preparado, con un súbito movimiento de mano hizo caer también al otro, su capucha reveló un rizado pelo rubio. Antes que ninguno de los dos cayera al suelo, Chris orbito en brazos del desconocido.

La luz se incrementó, pudieron ver a un chico rubio y realmente imponente agarrando a Chris fuertemente por el cuello, sus dos ojos azules eran como de hielo. Chris se removía contra él, haciendo un vano esfuerzo por liberarse.

-Sé orbitar solo, Wyatt.- Le increpó, resentido.

Wyatt lo apretó un poco más y le susurro malévolamente.

-Lo del puñetazo no estuvo bien.

- ¿No eras tú el que decía que se tenía que ser original en la lucha y que todo valía?-Contestó aparentando ingenuidad.

Sorprendentemente, para los cuatro que estaban contemplando la escena, Wyatt se echo a reír, sus rasgos se dulcificaron, se volvieron más infantiles, aunque no dejo a su presa. Pero él no parecía querer marcharse tampoco, reposaba tranquilamente en el pecho de su hermano.

- Pensaba que esta noche ibas a volver al inframundo.

- Ese era el plan pero tú decidiste cambiarlo fugándote de casa.- La voz de Wyatt era acusatoria y ligeramente paternal.

-Yo no me he fugado, solo quería dar una vuelta nocturna.- Se defendió con la cabeza baja y ligeramente ruborizado.

- A merced de cualquier demonio.

- Sé protegerme- Gruñó.

Wyatt le pasó la mano por su pelo, despeinándolo

-Lo sé- Había algo de orgullo paternal en su voz.- Hoy no te has defendido nada mal.

Chris sonrió con orgullo. Obviamente el comentario de Wyatt le había hecho muy feliz. Se levantaron.

- Vamos antes que Má se enteré de tu pequeña escapada.

- Mamá da más miedo que un demonio.- Sonrió Chris

- Má da más miedo que muchos demonios.- Fue la replica aunque Wyatt no sonreía.

Y el escenario volvió a cambiar.

Ahora estaban en un bar, un bar sucio, maloliente y lleno de putas, drogadictos y borrachos. ¿Chris estaba allí? Empezaron a buscarle pero no hubo tiempo porque enseguida una luz les cegó:

Wyatt flameó dentro del local, era más alto y corpulento, llevaba el pelo algo largo le caía descuidado por su cara y lucía una barba mal afeitada. Sus ojos azules eran aún más fríos y desalmados. Vestido de negro riguroso daba pavor.

Dos clientes del bar se le lanzaron encima con bolas de energía en sus manos, los desvaneció sin ni siquiera moverse. Otro se levantó este pero sin bolas de energía o ningún otro poder, solo una botella rota.

-¿Pero que clase de monstruo eres?- articulo borracho. Wyatt hizo un movimiento casi perezoso y el individuo se desplomó sobre una mesa como si algo enorme estuviera aplastándole.

-No ves que es humano.- Chilló Paige aunque obviamente no la escuchó.

-¡Wyatt!- El grito retronó por la sala y Wyatt dejó inmediatamente al borracho. Chris estaba levantado aunque temblaba, también llevaba el pelo largo y descuidado, una barba mal afeitada e iba completamente de negro. Pero no daba la impresión de maldad sino de tristeza. Era casi tan alto como su Chris pero tenía los rasgos más finos, parecía un chico perdido y abandonado.

Wyatt paso a través de ellos murmurando un aliviado.

-Por fin.

Agarró con cuidado a su hermano por los hombros con un brazo, era raro ver tanta preocupación en un rostro tan frió, y lo condujo con suavidad hacía la salida. El camarero cogió valor para pararles cuando ya tenían medio cuerpo fuera. Wyatt se quedó quieto un instante, dudando, finalmente, tras dar un largo vistazo a su hermano, sacó un par de billetes de su bolsillo.

Les siguieron calle abajo. El mayor guiaba a su hermano, muy borracho, con precisión y delicadeza. Al final pararon en un banco, Wyatt obligo a estirarse a Chris mientras le desabrochaba los botones superiores de la camisa.

-Te he visto flamear Wy.- Murmuró este.

El otro solo sonrió.

-Ahora me creía que has visto a unos orangutanes bailar.- dijo simplemente.

-Sé lo que he visto y no voy tan borracho- desgraciadamente acababa de decir eso cuando una arcada le obligó a doblegarse ensuciando completamente la camiseta de su hermano.

-Lo siento- murmuró.

Él se cambió mágicamente esta, mientras volvía a obligar al otro a tumbarse.

-Tienes que descansar Christopher.

- Odio a los eldars¿para qué sirven si no pueden ayudarnos cuando los necesitamos, Son estúpidos, nunca nos han ayudado en nada. ¿Porqué se negaron¿Porqué...?

- Eso no importa ahora, tienes que dormir.- Dijo el otro pacientemente, parecía ser una situación familiar para los dos.

- No, no puedo, los eldars son estúpidos y cada vez hay más rumores. Algo grande va a suceder.

-¿Rumores de qué?-Parecía súbitamente interesado, muy interesado.

-De algún malo muy poderoso que reorganiza el inframundo... entre los normales circulan cada vez más rumores de magia y los limpiadores han desaparecido... Algunos clanes de brujas comentan propuestas muy ambiciosas o letales o las dos... No sé ... tengo la sensación de qué algo grande y malo va a pasar.

La cara de Wyatt había perdido color, una extraña mueca apareció en su rostro se esforzó rápidamente en disimularla. Se hizo un silencio. Finalmente empezó hablar:

- Chris, creo que esta cuidad te esta matando.- Su voz parecía estudiada y calculada, sus palabras muy pensadas.- Creo que necesitas unas vacaciones, este fin de semana coges una avión y te vas con Darryl y Shelia a las Canarias(2). Es una orden Christopher.

- Pero no quiero dejarte solo- Protestó este como un niño pequeño.

- Necesitas descansar, un tiempo sin magia y sin preocupaciones, para superar todo esto. Y yo necesito parar de perder tiempo por las noches buscándote...

- Pero ¿y los rumores?

- Si ocurre algo te lo diré.

No parecía gustarle demasiado la idea, abrió la boca pero la mirada de su hermano rogándole le hizo recular. No estaba acostumbrado a decir que no a su hermano, además iba borracho. O eso es lo que Piper pensó que sucedió dentro la mente de su hijo y debió acertar porque Chris contestó:

- De acuerdo, pero solo un mes.

Wyatt sonrió:

-Ya se verá, ya se verá.

Y el escenario cambio.

Un grupo de demonios rodeaba a Chris, un Chris ya casi adulto y muy moreno. Chris los miró lentamente una por uno y después en un gesto rápido y preciso empujo telekinéticamente a dos demonios haciendo caer a todo el grupo. Tiró un par de pociones que redujeron el grupo a la mitad. Uno, que había conseguido levantarse, le lanzó una bola de energía fue redireccionada hacía él y su compañero. En menos de cinco minutos no quedaba ni uno de aquellos quince demonios iniciales.

-Nunca me has decepcionado, Christopher.

Se giró no tan sorprendido como esperaban, Wyatt llevaba el pelo hasta los hombros y seguía vistiendo de negro.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí, Wyatt?- Le exigió saber. Tenía una expresión grave en el rostro, pero su voz era casi rogativa como si le pidiera Wyatt que le negara lo que él pensaba.- ¿Eres tú el que dirige esto?- Estaba clarísimo, le estaba rogando para que digiera que no.

Se miraron unos instantes, en silencio, finalmente, solemnemente, y sin quitar los ojos de su hermanito, contestó:

-Sí.

- No, no es cierto.- lloraba- dime que no es cierto.

- Lo es Chris.- Lo dijo tranquilamente.- Eldars, demonios, todos se dirigen por lo mismo, anhelan y temen lo mismo, el poder, todo eso del bien contra el mal son tonterías, una forma de ellos para controlarnos. Porque nos temen, porque temían a nuestras madres.-hablaba con convicción, se creía lo que estaba diciendo, todos lo miraban horrorizados.- Yo he hecho un nuevo paso, una nueva era, un nuevo mundo. Yo tengo más poder que ellos y juntos seremos invencibles. Sé que no te lo crees Chris, pero los eldars nos matarían si pudieran, todo el mundo lo haría. Por el poder. Esta es la única forma de sobrevivir, la única forma de no sufrir.- Los ojos de Wyatt brillaban y obviamente había ensayado su discurso.

Encontrando finalmente las palabras entre sus lágrimas y su evidente horror Chris sollozó:

-¿pero qué te han hecho¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Nada me ha ocurrido, soy yo y lo sabes. – Siseó, parecía muy enfadado, le brillaban los ojos peligrosamente y tenía la mandíbula prieta con furia, el moreno reculó y el otro hizo un esfuerzo evidente para controlarse.

- Sabía que costaría convencerte..

- Nunca

Otro destello de furia, las paredes temblaron, y el chico salió disparado contra la pared.

Wyatt suspiró y ejerciendo todo el autocontrol, muy poco, que parecía tener contestó.

-Lo harás, lo harás.

Y el escenario volvió a cambiar

Estaban en una habitación muy grande y muy lujosa, Chris, que era casi su Chris, estaba sentado, con la vista perdida, en la enorme cama. L'habitación estaba repleta de aparatos raros, al lado de la mesilla de noche había algunas fotos, la mayoría de Chris y Wyatt, algunas con Piper, otras con sus tías o el abuelo, ni una con Leo. Observó él entristecido. Las otras miraban a la pared norte, donde unos barrotes de acero demostraban que había un precio para aquel pequeño palacete.

-Las prisiones han mejorado.- comentó Paige intentando hacer una broma, la mirada de Piper la hizo callar.- Perdón.

- ¿No abres tus regalos?- Wyatt había aparecido de la nada. Chris ni siquiera se digno a mirarle, seguía con la mirada fija al vacío, inmóvil, había unos paquetes a sus pies- Es por tú propio bien Chris¿es que no puedes entenderlo?- El control de Wyatt no había mejorado con los años. -¿Es que no puedes ni de enterrar destral de guerra el día de tu aniversario?

-Si me sacas de aquí, la entierro.- bramó Chris, por un momento parecía apunto de golpearlo.

-No hagas estupideces- Siseó.

Chris se calmó y volvió su posición inicial. Durante un buen rato nada cambio, al final Wyatt volvió a romper al silencio.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- era casi un ruego. Chris hizo un sonido irónico.- ¿Quieres que dé la noche libre a Bianca?

Se giró sorprendido, mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez.

-¿cómo lo sabes¿hay...

-No- negó con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios, parecía casi normal.- solo te conozco. Un poco mayor para ti pero bueno a ti siempre te han ido maduritas.

Por un instante Chris le devolvió juguetón la sonrisa, entonces pareció recordar su situación y volvió a su posición inicial. Que parecía ser su favorita en esos tiempos.

Otro silencio cargado y denso.

-¿Qué te ocurre?.- parecía realmente preocupado. Otro sonido irónico.- No, hay mas, lo sé.

Wyatt estaba pensando, de repente volvió a mirarlo aún más preocupado y habló como si las palabras le costaran de salir de la garganta:

-Yo también la echo de menos.

El otro estalló, saltó de la cama y empezó andar frenéticamente por l'habitación, arriba y abajo.

- No, no quiero que hables de ella. Me has encerrado en esta patética prisión, no tienes ningún derecho a hablar de ella. ¡Ninguno me oyes!

- También era mi madre- contestó el otro evidentemente resentido.

- No, no, no vamos a hablar de ella.- Tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero se negaba a dejarlas salir. Toda la ira se fue por algún agujero, solo quedo una tristeza tan brutal que agujereaba los corazones. Piper intentó abrazarle aunque sabía que era inútil.- No – sollozó él.- Por favor no.

Wyatt también tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero aún así su voz sonó firme:

- Algún día tendríamos que hacerlo.

- Hoy no.- Rogó el otro. –Hoy no...

Un suspiro.

-¿Quieres que me quede hasta que te duermas?

Por un momento pareció que Chris juntaba fuerzas para un gran no pero después se deshizo, tierno y frágil se dejó caer sobre la cama, cansado, incapaz de luchar. El otro también parecía cansado cuando se acercó la cama y cogió su hermanito entre sus brazos, con una mano jugando con su pelo, rítmicamente. Y los dos empezaron a dormirse en silencio un silencio que ya no era tenso sino pacifico. Una tregua en la guerra.

Y cambió la escena

Esta vez era muy oscuro, solo entrevieron a Wyatt y a Chris, muy pequeños, de unos 8 y 6 años respectivamente.

-Idiota- Rió el mayor.- Siempre seremos hermanos.

-¿Siempre?

-Siempre-le aseguró con su brazo entre sus hombros.- hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Y la escena volvió a cambiar.

-Empiezo a marearme- Enunció Pheobe

- ¿Lo han encontrado interesante?-Volvían al sótano, mini Chris los miraba desde la escalera.

- Mucho, aunque no nos ha respondido nada.- Murmuró Piper.

Chris ladeó la cabeza.

-No te pongas triste, es culpa mía.-Dijo abatido

-No.- contestó ella rápidamente.- Es nuestro hechizo.

-Es mi cabeza.

-Lo que yo no entiendo- intervino Paige- es que los recuerdos parecían más querernos mostrar a Wyatt que a Chris.

-¿Y no es lo que buscabais?

-Claro que no¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que era Wyatt lo que buscábamos?

-Wyatt es el mayor, el fuerte, el poderoso, el que se ha cargado medio mundo... Wyatt es el importante.

-Si hubiéramos saber algo de Wyatt hubiéramos entrado en su mente ¿no te parece?

- No tendrías porque... Wyatt siempre está conmigo.-Eso último sumió el grupo en un pesado silenció. Leo fue el primero que habló:

- ¿Ahora mismo?

Como respuesta la puerta se abrió, alto, fuerte, vestido de negro y con los ojos de hielo: Wyatt bajó las escaleras. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa retorcida:

- Ahora empieza la diversión.

Na: 1- Es un referencia a Harry Potter(Cuando Pheobe propuso el nombre d Potter para Wyatt deduje que le gustaban los libros) Para los que no leis HP un pensadero es un recipiente donde los agos pueden literalmente evocar sus recuerdos y pensamientos, pudiendo asi analizarlos detalladamente.

2- En este fic, en el futuro Shelia y darryl se fueron a las Canarias porque habían recibido en testamento una casa allí y darryl pidió el

traslado.( los dos estaban cansados de la magia)

Gracias:(siento tardar tanto en serio)cualquier comentario sobre la relacion de los dos hermanos sera muy biuen recibida.

**Nikki14:** Gracias, aun no sé como acabará Gildeon pero te prometo que va ser espectacular.

**IcantthinkofaFnick**: Gracias, voy demasiada lente escribiendo para hacer durar este fanfic hasta que Wyatt cumpla los 25, pero intentaré darle un buen final( aunque aún falta un poquito)

Sé que pediste todos dentro la cabeza de Chirs pero no sabía como meter al pequeñin allí dentro.


End file.
